Friends all over
by Kureno Inuyasha
Summary: Arisa ao encontro de uma pessoa que o ama muito se depara por uma estranha e misteriosa pessoa.
1. Chapter 1

Ola todo mundo!Tudo bem com vcs?

Estarei escrevendo uma fanfic minha de furuba dedicado a uma pessoa que eu gosto muito a Jasmine!.  
Essa fic que farei tem como protagonista a Uo-Chan e seu amor ao Kureno.

Espero que gostem muito da minha fic especialmente a Jasmine que eu a amo muito ela pois se não fosse por ela eu não estaria escrevendo minha fic e nem estaria gostando de Fruits Baskets como eu estaria agora.

Capitulo 1:

Está um dia frio e está nevando Uotani acorda e veste suas roupas para ir na escola.  
Chegando lá encontra com suas amigas Tohru e Saki.  
-Bom dia Uotani! Comprimenta Tohru alegremente -Ah bom dia Tohru. Responde Uotani -Oi Uotani! Comprimenta Saki de uma maneira bem misteriosa como sempre.  
-Oi Saki. Responde Uotani.  
-Venha a aula já vai começar. Diz Tohru.  
-Ok! Responde Uotani Na aula Tohru e Saki prestam atenção na aula menos Uotani que olha para janela vendo a neve cair.  
Tohru destrai um pouquinho e olha Uotani triste olhando a neve cair.  
Tohru fica confusa e pensa. "Nunca vi a Uotani triste assim o que será o que aconteceu"  
na saida do colegio Tohru diz as amigas:  
-Vamos até a minha casa conversamos?  
Saki aceita ir menos Uotani que diz:  
-Tenho um compromisso hoje fica pra amanha?  
-A a ah! Claro. responde Tohru Uotani vai até uma floresta e ir ao desfiladeiro e ver o tumulo do seu irmão.  
Uotani chega lá e tem uma lembrança dela e do seu irmão Yoji.  
-Bleah vc não me pega Uo-Chan! Diz seu irmão Yoji -Eu vou te pegar sim.  
-Uo-Chan sabe que eu sonho um dia em ser fabricante de brinquedos!  
-Mas pq Yoji-Kun?  
-Pq o natal é minha epoca favorita, gosto de brinquedos, das musicas natalinas,  
dos enfeites de natal e principalmente da neve e os brinquedos me lembra o natal eu queria que todo dia fosse natal.  
Uo-chan dá risada...,-Mhwwww, hahahahahahaha então é por isso que vc se alegra tanto quando o natal chega?  
-Ah! hahahahaha pois é.  
"Até que um dia"  
-Uo-Chan não me pega!  
-Desta vez eu te pego!  
Uotani escorrega com a neve e cai-Ahhh? aiiiiii, Yoji-Kun cuidado o chão está escorregadia com a neve.  
-Não tem problema, Ahhh? Sooooocorrrrrroooooo Uo-Chan minha mão está presa no galho.  
-Estenda sua mão eu vou pega-lo.  
O galho quebra e seu irmão cai num desfiladeiro.  
-Yuji-Kuuuuuuuuuun, Yoji-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, Yoji-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.  
Uotani volta ao presente.  
-Yoji vc dedicou sua vida a neve e morreu por causa dela.  
Uotani sai do desfiladeiro e no meio do caminho esbarra com um homem de cabelo castanho vermelhado.  
-Aiii pq não olha por onde anda?  
-Ahhh?  
O homem ajuda a garota.-Me desculpe! se machucou?  
-Kukukureno?  
-Uotani o que vc faz por aqui?  
-É uma longa historia.  
-Vc estava no desfiladeiro?  
-Ahhh?  
-Eu sei de um garotinho que morreu lá, vc é parente?  
Uotani não sabe o que responder e ficou quieta.  
-Venha pra minha casa, vc está com muito frio.  
-Mas não vai encomodar?  
-Não. Meu primo teve que sair, estou sozinho em casa será uma otima compania.  
Os dois entram em casa, Kureno prepara um chá-quente pra ela.  
Uotani fica olhando pra janela da casa vendo a neve cair.  
-Fiz um chá-quente pra vc, beba senão vc vai se resfriar.  
-Vc não vai me falar nada sobre o que vc esteve fazendo no desfiladeiro?  
-Estive visitando o tumulo do meu irmão Yoji -Então é parente?  
-Sim.  
-Yoji era meu irmão ele era um mal-criado, mas era um brincalhão. Ele gostava de neve queria ser um fabricador de brinquedos, pois amava o natal por causa da neve. A neve era a maior lembrança dele e fabricar brinquedos era como se todo dia fosse o natal.  
Uotani chora e Kureno o abraça (ele não se transforma.  
-Vc prescissa de carinho eu darei todo meu carinho pra vc.  
Uotani se acalma e os dois se beijam.  
30 minutos depois -Obrigado por tudo Kureno ficarei grata. tchau!  
-Tchau Uotani!  
Uotani sai da casa dos Soumas, mas um estranho homem o observa ela saindo.  
---------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Despeche Mode - Enjoy The Silence Capitulo 2 - My Hours for a Silence

Arisa Havia acabado de sair da casa dos Souma. Na rua, os rastros da neve que caíra permaneciam. Os braços circundavam o próprio corpo, enquanto ela traçava o caminho que a levaria para casa, não mais sabia se pelo frio, ou apenas para se proteger das lembranças que aquele dia havia revivido. Os cabelos, louros, balançavam levemente com o vento noturno. Refletindo a luz do luar que naquela noite, para Arisa, parecia mais fria que nunca.  
Atrás dela um estranho homem parece estar seguindo-a escondido aos arredores dos muros nas casas japonesas.  
Ela olha para trás e ele se esconde.  
-Ela não pode me ver ainda - diz o estranho homem.  
Arisa chega em casa muito cansada, ela vai direto para a cama dormir, sem tempo de qualquer outra coisa.  
Ela começa a ter um sonho muito estranho com alguém estar chamando por ela pelo seu próprio nome.  
-Você é Arisa?  
-Você é Arisa?  
-Você é Arisa?  
Ela se diz:  
-Sim meu nome é Arisa. E quem diabos é você! - diz Arisa Surge a sombra de um estranho homem:  
-É bom saber disso!  
Ele pega um revólver em seu bolso e mira na própria cabeça e atira.  
Um estampido é ouvido.  
Arisa acorda com um tremendo susto.  
-Que sonho estranho... Um homem me pergunta pelo meu nome e depois atira em si? O que será que ele quer? - argumenta assustada.  
Pega seu relógio para ver as horas "5:30 da matina, ainda é cedo", diz ela e tenta dormir de novo, mas não consegue.  
Assustada, se levanta e vai tomar um banho para se acalmar e esquecer tudo isso. Terminando o banho, se veste e vai para a sala assistir TV. O filme que estava passando era sobre uma pessoa que tem um anjo preso dentro do seu próprio corpo, mas acaba aproveitando disso e vira um demônio e é selado no inferno. E descobre que tudo isso não passa de um sonho, mas ao ver o mesmo anjo se mata para não acontecer isso de novo.  
-Esse filme me lembra meu sonho - argumenta.  
Passa algum tempo e já é 7:50 hora de ir a escola e as amigas de Arisa chamam por ela na porta da sua casa.  
-Uo-Chan, venha temos que ir para a escola! - diz Tohru.  
-Espera! 'Tô me arrumando! - diz Arisa -Uo-Chan está muito estranha ultimamente. - diz Hanajima -Pronto me arrumei! - diz Arisa -Vamos logo estamos atrasados, Uo-Chan - diz Tohru -Você é Arisa? - diz um estranho homem em cima do muro da casa.  
Arisa fica quieta olhando fixamente para ele -Me desculpe, mas quem é você? - diz Tohru -Meu nome? Meu nome? Meu nome? Meu nome é Chronicles... - diz o estranho homem.  
-Você é muito parecido com a Uo-Chan, tem cabelos longos e loiros, tem o mesmo brilho nos seus olhos, você é parente dela? - diz Tohru.  
-Bem eu...- ele fica vermelho.  
-Vamos, Tohru, estamos atrasadas - fala Hanajima.  
-Espera eu quero conhecer ele. - argumenta Tohru -Ele me parece muito estranho e a Arisa está pálida - comenta Hanajima -A Arisa? - fala Tohru preocupada.  
-Arisa você está bem? Fala comigo?  
-Ah Tohru... - diz Arisa -Está tudo bem com você? - pergunta Tohru -Ah, 'tá tudo bem! Mas e aquele garoto?  
-Parece que ele já foi embora - comenta Hanajima.  
-Poxa, eu queria falar com ele - diz Arisa.  
-Mas por quê? - pergunta Hanajima.  
-Ah... Por nada - diz ela vermelha As três chegam na escola e Yuki e Kyo que estão esperando por elas na porta cumprimentam elas:  
-Oi, Tohru-chan! - cumprimentam Yuki e Kyo -Oi, Yuki-Kun. Oi, Kyo-Kun - responde Tohru -Oi, Hanajima-Chan! -Oi, Yuki-Kun, Kyo-Kun! - responde Hanajima de uma maneira muito fria e pálida como sempre.  
-Oi, Arisa-Chan!  
-Oi Yuki-Chan e Kyo-Chan! - Responde Arisa -Tó preocupada com a Arisa ela está muito triste desde ontem ela não é assim. - argumenta Yuki -Não. Eu não estou triste. Não se preocupem comigo - responde Arisa. -Arisa eu quero te ajudar, você me parece muito triste eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com você - responde Kyo.  
Arisa mexe seus lábios dando um sorriso forçado.  
-E aí, agora 'tô feliz, satisfeito vocês dois?  
-Yuki fica quieto olhando para o canto.  
-Você não quer me dizer nada, eu sou seu amigo Arisa eu quero te ajudar - Diz Kyo.  
-É melhor deixarmos quieto isso, ela não nos quer falar, Kyo - Diz Yuki -Yuki, você não quer ajudá-la? - Pergunta Kyo.  
-Não é isso. E que ela não nos quer nossa ajuda é melhor deixarmos que ela resolva isso sozinha.-Tudo bem, faça como você quiser - argumenta Kyo indo diretamente a escola.  
Depois de um tempo o sinal do intervalo bate e Arisa e suas amigas ficam conversando no pátio da escola e Kyo fica observando ela escondido.  
-Ah você esteve resolvendo alguns assuntos ontem o que foi que aconteceu? - Pergunta Tohru.  
-Ah, nada, só algumas coisas do meu trabalho, sabe. - Responde Arisa.  
-Sabe achei aquele garoto em cima do muro bonitinho. Será que ele é um admirador secreto? - Pergunta Tohru.  
-Que nada eu gosto do Kureno-San você sabe disso. - Diz Arisa.  
-Tá bom! - Diz Tohru inconformada.  
- O que acha Hanajima? - argumenta Tohru.  
- Humm. Nada só tomem cuidado com ele, ele é meio estranho e confuso. - Responde ela.  
"Eu não confio neste homem ele tem alguma coisa que me perturba", pensa Hanajima.  
Em um dado momento alguém joga uma pedrinha em Arisa.  
-Aiii o que está acontecendo? - Pergunta euforicamente Arisa.  
Ela olha para os cantos e encontra o garoto que estava no muro da casa dela hoje.  
-Ei, psiu, venha aqui! Eu preciso falar alguma coisa para você - diz Chronicles escondido no muro do colégio.  
-Vocês me dêem licença. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.  
-Tudo bem, Uo-chan! - responde Tohru.  
Arisa vai até o muro da escola para conversar com o Chronicles.  
-Me diga, quem é você, o que está fazendo aqui e porque está me perseguindo?  
-Meu nome é Chronicles,eu preciso muito falar com você. - Responde Chronicles No mesmo instante aparece Kyo no muro da escola e vê o Chronicles.  
-Quem é você? E o que está fazendo com a Uo-Chan? - Pergunta Kyo 


	3. Chapter 3

Level 42 - Something About You Capitulo 3 - About for you

Estava uma manha muito agitada na hora do intervalo da escola da Arisa, ela é chamada por uma pessoa estranha chamada Chronicles que quer falar com ela, mas aparece Kyo interrompendo a conversa.  
-Quem é esse cara, Arisa? Sai de perto dele - Grita Kyo.  
-Kyo, o que está fazendo? - pergunta Arisa.  
-Esse cara aí é um estranho e parece estar perturbando você. - Responde Kyo.  
-Eu não quero perturbar ninguém. - Diz Chronicles.  
Chronicles se afasta dos dois e tenta ir embora.  
-Onde você está indo garoto? - Pergunta Kyo.  
-Eu não quero perturbar vocês. - Responde Chronicles.  
Chronicles pula o muro da escola e vai embora.  
-Que garoto estranho! - argumenta Kyo.-Escuta, eu queria saber por que você chegou triste hoje, Uo-Chan, eu sempre via você alegre e hoje você chegou triste, e queria saber, por quê?  
Arisa olha para o Kyo.  
-Eu não estou triste, talvez estivesse, é que estou meio desanimada só isso. Agora me deixe em paz um pouco.  
-Sim, claro.  
-Mas por que essa preocupação toda comigo, Kyo? Você nem se preocupa comigo - pergunta Arisa.  
-A Tohru ontem ficou muito preocupada com você dizia que estava mais triste do que de costume e quase não conseguiu fazer as tarefas de casa e eu queria ver o que realmente estava acontecendo com você - esclarece Kyo. -Entendo. Acho melhor a Tohru se importar um pouco com ela mesma, eu estou bem só estive passando por algumas coisas, é melhor deixarem de se preocupar comigo só vai me prejudicar.  
-Está certo, mas quero que a Tohru fique bem junto com você.  
-Por que não convida ela para comer no restaurante onde trabalho? É por conta da casa.  
-Então, tudo bem!  
O sinal toca e Arisa e volta à aula.  
-A Arisa está diferente desde ontem, ela tinha um temperamento difícil, mas agora ela está diferente.  
Algum tempo depois Arisa está trabalhando no restaurante em que ela trabalha e o gerente pede para ela atender uma mesa em que o freguês está esperando já algum tempo.  
-Seja bem vindo, freguês, vai querer o que? - Pergunta Arisa.  
Arisa olha para o freguês e se assusta um pouco ao descobrir quem é -Você de novo? - Pergunta Arisa.  
-Ouvi dizer que você trabalha por aqui, como aqui não tem ninguém talvez pudéssemos conversar - Responde Chronicles.  
-Estou trabalhando pode ser outra hora? E vai querer o que? Se veio aqui pra perder o tempo é melhor sair fora - Diz Arisa.  
-Eu vou querer isso que se chama Arroz com Curry - Diz Chronicles -Já vou fazer a sua entrega - Diz Arisa Arisa vai atender ao pedido do garoto e recebe a visita de Tohru e Kyo no restaurante.  
-Oi, Arisa - Cumprimenta Tohru -Oi, Tohru - Responde Arisa -Oi, Arisa - Cumprimenta Kyo de uma maneira grosseira como sempre.  
-Oi, Kyo - Responde Arisa.  
Parece que tudo voltou ao normal, pensa Arisa.  
-Querem se sentar aonde?  
-Nessa cadeira 'tá bom - Diz Kyo.  
Ao sentar Kyo encontra com Chronicles sentado ali no canto.  
-Você de novo? - Diz Kyo.  
-Aquele garoto que vi hoje no muro da escola. - Diz Tohru -Sim. Sou eu e quem são vocês que são amigos de Arisa? -Meu nome é Tohru Honda, mas pode me chamar de Tohru-chan.  
-Meu nome é Kyo, e quem é você?  
-Meu nome é Chronicles, é um prazer conhecê-los -Prazer é nosso. Ah, queria fazer uma pergunta por que você está procurando a Arisa? Você gosta dela ou.  
-Eu estou procurando porque eu só me lembro do nome de Arisa Uotani, e por alguma razão eu tenho uma forte ligação com ela quando eu a encontro.  
Arisa chega para atender Tohru e o Kyo.  
-Vão querer o que?  
-Acho que vou querer macarrão com molho de chester e você, Tohru? - Pergunta Kyo -Acho que a mesma coisa.  
-Certo. Atendidos aos pedidos já entrego para vocês.  
-Uo-Chan, você ouviu sobre o Chronicles? Pergunta Tohru -Não, o quê?  
-Ele 'tá te procurando porque só sabe seu nome. - Diz Tohru Arisa fica surpresa e vai até a mesa do Chronicles -Pq vc está me procurando pelo meu nome? - Responde Arisa invocada.  
-Bem e que só me lembro de meu nome e do seu e vim te procurar pra saber quem é você. Diz Chronicles -Você sofre de amnésia? - Pergunta Arisa -Não sei, eu só me lembro de estar aqui por um propósito e mais nada. - Responde Chronicles Arisa fica pensativa. Ele só sabe do meu nome e por isso veio me procurar, pensa.  
-Onde você mora? - Pergunta Arisa -Não sei eu não tenho lugar a não ser a rua. - Responde Chronicles -Quando você esteve por aqui? - Diz Arisa -Acho que foi desde semana passada. - Diz Chronicles -Onde você dormiu como você passou todo esse tempo? - Pergunta Arisa -Eu não durmo, só fiquei procurando informações até te achar. - Responde Chronicles -Humm, escuta, você quer passar a noite na minha casa? - Pergunta Arisa -Sim. Claro! - Responde Chronicles -Ele me lembra o Kureno, só que ele é mais misterioso que outro., pensa Arisa Algum tempo depois termina o tempo de serviço da Arisa no restaurante e ela fica conversando com Tohru, Kyo e Chronicles na mesa do restaurante.  
-Parece que você tem uma atração por pessoas misteriosas, primeiro foi o Kureno agora o Chronicles será que ele gosta de você? - Diz Tohru.  
-Eu não acho que ele goste de mim, afinal, ele só veio me procurar porque me conhece de alguma forma ou em algum lugar. - Diz Arisa.  
-Chronicles, como você ficou sabendo da Arisa? - Pergunta Tohru.  
-Eu já disse apenas tenho esse nome da minha mente e meu nome. - Responde Chronicles.  
Eles não sabem que eu também tenho outra coisa guardada na minha mente ainda há um outro nome: Millenia, mas não consegui informações sobre ela, pensa Chronicles.  
-Acho que já 'tá tarde é melhor voltarmos para casa. - Diz Kyo.  
-Certo, vou ter que ir. Tchau, Arisa, amanhã nos vemos ainda mais que é sábado! - Despede Tohru -Sim. Tchau, Tohru. - Despede Arisa -Vamos, Chronicles, você quer tomar um sorvete, antes de voltar pra casa? - pergunta Arisa -Sim. Gostaria muito! - Responde Chronicles Arisa vai junto com o Chronicles até em casa onde ele passará a primeira noite ao lado de uma pessoa que ele o considera muito especial, o terceiro capítulo termina aqui, mas muitos mistérios aparecerão no próximo capitulo. 


End file.
